Isis, Daughter of Chaos
by Wolf Bound
Summary: This is the story of my OC and all that she goes through as she finds out what kind of creature she truly is...


Isis

Chapter 1

Confessions

We are riding in the bus on our way to the campsite hosting our Halloween event. There was an unusual silence in the bus, but that was soon about to change. My friend Gwendolyn, also known as Gwen, decided to break the silence by saying, "Man, this bus is damn slow! " "Yeah, I know", I replied. "What should we do to pass the time?" she asked. "I don't know", I answered. Before we knew it we were talking about scary things. We weren't your typical pair of two teenage girls. We were titled as weird for our lack of friends. As we spoke I felt a chill. We were both about 5.5" and weighed 85lb; our physical appearance was different though. I was a brunette, and I wore my hair up to my shoulders in layers. My eyes, my eyes were one of kind; one was a mesmerizing pale blue, while the other was a mesmerizing emerald green. My voice so cool and mellow, so I sounded a bit older. My eyes accompanied with my voice were capable of hypnotizing even the strongest soul. I always wore Jeans and baby-tees with a pair of worn out sneakers. On the other hand Gwen was very different. She had black hair and her eyes were a unique blend of color because they were blue-gray. Her voice sounded like that of a child's. She always wore lipstick when I preferred Lip-gloss. She always wore very short dresses and high heel shoes. Then before I knew it I was telling her stuff I had been lately dreaming and been experiencing. As we talked, someone shouted at us to shut up and that made me angry. I stood up from my seat to see who it had been, as I did the bus screeched to a halt and I fell back into my seat. "Look out Isis! "

I was already in my seat when I heard a loud crash. A dart flew right past my face and rammed into the wall of the bus. I was breathing heavily and still I found myself reaching for the dart. I pulled it out of the wall and held it close to my face. I spun around and looked at everyone, especially at the bus driver. She looked dazed but she still managed to say, "Everyone OK?" I turned my attention back to the dart and squeezed its contents onto my palm. I took my index finger and dipped it into the stuff on my palm. I held my finger close to my nose and sniffed. "Neurotoxin", I muttered. I had not noticed the Gwen had watched me the whole time that I examined the dart and soon she said, "What the hell is that? " I didn't answer. "Are you OK?" Now I did answer, "Someone was trying to paralyze me", it came out like a whisper. "What! Come again? ", Gwen asked. Her big gray eyes looked into my eyes. She looked confused and worried; I didn't want to worry her more than she already was. I really wanted to tell her about the vision I had been having lately. "Never mind", was all I could manage to say.

Once we had settled down, it had become quiet again. As always Gwen broke the Silence by saying, "Aren't you going to keep sharing with me all the visions you have been having lately?" I looked at her and said, " Yeah, why not" I began to tell her that while I was drawing one day, I had decided to stop for a moment to think, then something really weird happened, I had a vision into future, which was what I thought. Well anyway, what I saw was unbelievable. I was walking down a deserted street in the middle of the night. The street wasn't familiar and neither was the dress I was wearing. I was wearing a long dress that was torn down both sides. It had a white collar, and a white ruffle at the bottom of the dress and the sleeves were bell. Besides the gold ring I usually wore I had 3 other rings on, and they were all blue. Each of my wrists had on about 5 blue bangles. The shoes I had on were black and they had a small blue gemstone, the heels were not very high, but it had heels nonetheless. My hair was loose and I had a blue headband through my hair. The most distinguished thing I had been wearing was that gold medallion with my name engraved on it, not only that, my hands they had a dark liquid running down off of them. That liquid was blood. As I was walking down the street I passed by a dark alley. By then it had to be at least midnight. As I passed by the dark alley something about it was not right. I turned to look at it when I heard a scream coming from inside the dark alley. I turned my attention towards the alley and an unfamiliar man came out of the darkness and grabbed me by the wrists.

1

Isis

I looked at her and said, "Ok you may talk now, and I am finished". Gwen was silent. " Well say something" Gwen stayed silent. Then she spoke, " Uh, Isis can I ask you something and promise me you won't get mad if I do," she said with a look of concern on her face. I had perplexed look on my face. "Go ahead" I said. "Isis why do you have one eye green and the other blue? What did your parents say when you asked this same question?" she asked. I felt my eyes begin to water and a tear roll down my cheek, "I asked my dad that question, he said because I was special, because I was unique, because I was different…" I finished in a whisper, "People always made fun of me, they called me a freak of nature" Gwen looked sorry, " I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" I looked into her big blue-gray eyes, they were filled with sadness as were mine, "It's Ok" I said. She wiped away one my tears and then I looked out the window. Neither of us noticed that someone had been listening in on our conversation. It had been Jasper the boy that I had a crush on.

About an hour later we arrived at our desired destination in the forest. The bus stopped and we came out. On the way out I stumbled on the steps and I was and inch away from making contact with the ground, but I didn't because Jasper caught me. He pulled me up by my hands and turned me to face him, "Are you Ok?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. I blushed and looked down at my feet and played with my fingers and answered, " Yeah, thanks to you" I looked up into his eyes and thought, "_How could you be so stupid!"_ I silently scolded myself in my mind. He was so cute, He was slightly taller than me and he had dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He was blushing and then I realized why. Not only had I been caught staring, but also he still hadn't let go of my hands. Then I blushed, "_I'm going to do something I am going to regret later…_" I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and I whispered into his ear "Thank You" He blushed and so did I. Then I turned and walked out towards Gwen.

As I was walking towards Gwen I had a big smile on my face and my eyes sparkled. Gwen looked at me and said, " Bold move there girl, c'mon lets go find our Cabin" I nodded and we headed towards cabin 13. Once inside we set our stuff on our beds and pulled out our costumes. Gwen looked at me and smiled. I looked back at her and tried to pretend that I didn't know why she was smiling. "What?" I asked as my eyes twinkled. She picked up her costume and put it on a hanger and hung it inside the closet and I did the same. My costume was simple. It was a long black dress with a blue collar and the shoes were going to be blue. All I was going to do was make my mascara blue, put on a little lip gloss, and wear a choker with a blue pendant on it. The dress my mom made it, she was a seamstress. Gwen was going to wear the same, but the colors clashed, meaning everything I wore, she wore, but it was the opposite color.

Afterwards we sat on her bed facing each other and she said, " You had a lot of courage kissing Jasper on the cheek. You could have faced rejection" I looked down at my feet and I brushed aside a portion of my hair that was covering my face. "Do you really think he likes me? I mean it didn't look like he did" She looked out the window and sighed. "I think he does but doesn't let you know for fear that people might make fun of him the way they make fun of you…" She looked at me and noticed I was crying. "People treat me different, they don't understand that we are all the same…" I said as I wiped away my tears. Gwen looked at me and said, "Isis get some rest you need it for tomorrow, who knows, maybe he might ask you to dance or something" I stood up from her bed and headed towards mine which was near the window. "I wish, that would only happen in my dreams," I said as I sat on my bed. Outside the sun was setting and the view was beautiful. I noticed that Jasper was outside and he wasn't alone, he was with Crystal, the girl that always made fun of me; Then for no reason Crystal stood up and kissed him on the lips. I looked away as tears poured down from my eyes. I pulled the covers over me and wiped away my tears. " Who would love a freak like me?" I said as I pulled the covers over my head, I cried until I cried myself to sleep. That night I had my reoccurring dream. It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare, in which I was the missing piece that completed the puzzle.

2

Isis

It was the next day already and it was time for the Halloween event. Gwen and I were getting ready and in no time we were ready and heading down to the location. Jasper was already there and Crystal accompanied him. For a brief moment our eyes met. My blue and green eyes met his blue eyes, but then I looked away and wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Gwen led me to a bench and I sat down. "Wait here" she said. I did as I was told. I looked back Jaspers way and he was looking at me. He looked like he wanted to approach me, but Crystal wouldn't let him. Crystal noticed I was looking their way and she yanked Jasper down to her level and kissed him. Jasper pushed her away, but I was already crying. I stood up and ran out, and I tripped. Once I was on the ground Crystal poured her drink on my head. Everyone laughed; I stood up and ran out into the forest.

I began to slow down to a walking pace once I had gained enough distance between myself and everyone else. As I walked I began to hum a tune. For a brief moment I paused to look up at the night sky and the stars. I wiped away my tears and sat on a nearby rock. I began to hum again and soon I started to sing a very unfamiliar song. I think I made it up. I stopped because my song had ended. I looked back up at the night sky and recalled that vision. "_Everyone was right…." _I thought, "_Why else would I had had blood running down off of my hands. I killed there is no other explanation. They are right, I am a freak of nature" _I had finished thinking about negative things. "I shouldn't worry because that will never happen, it can't happen because I don't have that dress or that medallion, it wasn't me, it couldn't have been me…but it was" I said. I looked back up at the stars and felt my eyes begin to water. "I am going to kill," I said. I heard a noise in the woods; someone was approaching. I stood up and looked up into the forest. I picked up a rock and held it up high ready to throw. "Who is there?" I yelled out into the forest. "It's me", the person called out. I wasn't sure who it was, " Who is 'me' exactly?" It's me," said Jasper as he stepped out from behind a tree. "You" I said.

I looked away at the ground. I felt my eyes water again. " What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Crystal?" I said harshly even though I was crying and didn't want him to know. I wiped away my tears and turned to face him. I was surprised to find him standing right beside me. Once again I looked away. This time Jasper turned me to face him and said, "I should be with her…" I really let myself go right then, "Then why aren't you with her then! Go with her, you don't want to be with a freak like me…" I said as a broke into tears. He looked into my eyes and wiped away my tears, "I don't want be with her because the one I love is you" he said as he hugged me. I broke free of him and turned away from him to look at the stars, his next comment surprised me, "You have a nice voice and it sounded as if it came from the heart. I really like you, Isis, but you always seem so distant…" By that time he had caught my attention, even though I looked away from him, "What do you mean came from the heart?" I said. I looked at him, "Well, what you sang related to what Crystal did and does to you" He said. I looked into his eyes and said, "Whatever she did or does to me doesn't concern you, you don't care" He looked away from me, up at the stars, "I overheard your conversation with Gwen on the bus, I was sitting behind you and I heard you now" he said. I looked away and looked down at the rocks on the ground, "Did you hear everything?" I asked. He reached for my hand and held it, "Yes, and I want you to know that whatever it is that you are going through, I can help" he said

I looked into his eyes and began crying, "You wouldn't understand…" I began, "People treat me different, the joke is always on me. They say I am freak of nature and I am starting to think they are right," I said as I broke into tears. I pulled my hand away from him and looked the other way. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said something that I thought would only happen in a dream, "I want to help you through you what you're going through" he said. I turned around to look at him, " You can't help me, and you can't relate to me in anyway, you don't know what it is I am going through, you don't know what it is like to be a freak…" I said as I turned away once more to look up at the sky. His next comment shocked me as well as took me by surprise, "I can help you because I can relate to you in more than one way, I know what your going through, I know what it's like to be a freak" he said, just beyond a whisper.

3

Isis

I turned to face him once more, " You don't know what is like to be a freak, you're just saying that because you want to make feel better, but why, you don't care, or do you?" He replied by taking hold of my hand and saying, "Here, come with me, I'll prove to you that I am also a freak of nature" He led me deeper into the forest, until we came to a small spring. "Why are we here, what are you going to do, control the water" I said. He didn't say anything; all he did was stand by the spring. He stood there for a few seconds, then he waved a hand over the water, the water did not respond. What he did then surprised me, he held up his hand and a small flame popped out of nowhere. I saw a smile creep on his face, the soft light of the flame playing with the shadows; he looked at me and winked. He then closed his hand and reopened it; the flame was no longer there. He walked up to me and took hold of my hand, "I can't help, if I don't know what type of freak you are" he said. I frowned, "How am I supposed to know what type of freak I am?" He pulled me closer to the spring and positioned my hand over the water, "I want to try something" he began, "Close your eyes, Focus all your thoughts on the water, feel the waters energy; now move your hand" I did as I was told, and to open my eyes; I was astonished at what I saw, the water responded to my movements. After a while I looked back at Jasper, he was smiling, "I knew it," he said, '"You are the same thing I am, you are a very rare species in the supernatural world, you are a Chrysalis"

I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face, he turned to face me, "That means that right now you're powers are limited, but later on you will go into a state of suspended animation, like a caterpillar going into a cocoon" I looked perplexed, because I was, "What else can you do, did you already go through that state?" He looked at me and nodded, "I can also control the Earth, and if you do the opposite that means you're Water and Air; you will also be able to fly with some practice and proper training" I looked at him and only nodded my head, "Anything else I should know about?" I asked. He seemed to think for a few seconds, "Yes, you're powers are controlled by emotions, once you go through the state of suspended animation, you will need to meditate daily to keep control; Other great abilities also accompany the dismay of being a Chrysalis" I looked down at the ground, "Will you help me through this?" I asked. He approached me and took hold of my hand and nodded. He looked at me and said, "Let's go back to the party, they are probably worried" Before I could respond he took me there, Crystal sat on a bench waiting.

Once she saw us she approached with a very menacing look. Jasper noticed she was approaching and what he did then surprised me, He grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. My heart skipped a beat. Crystal noticed this and she stood still, but yelled out loud enough so that everyone could hear, "So, Jasper your with the freak now?" I pulled away slowly from his embrace and looked into his eyes and I noticed he was blushing. Crystal saw this and she wasn't going to leave us alone, she began to approach us again. She came up to me and we were face to face, I could fell her breath on my face. She was about to hit when Jasper pushed me behind him as if to protect me. Crystal would not stand for this; instead she avoided Jasper and went straight to me. Once there, she didn't even wait for me to respond, she tore my dress, pulled my hair and for the grand finale she was going to slap me, but I didn't let her. I stopped her hand a few inches from my face, and bent it back until I heard a crack and blood began pouring of her wrist. I heard her scream, but she sounded far away. I had not noticed that her older brother was present, until he came up behind me and struck me in the face. I fell back into the ground and landed on my hands and knees looking down at the ground, I was breathing heavily and was very angry, and felt blood pour out of my mouth. I looked fine, besides the fact that I was getting my ass kicked, but inside I had a peculiar sensation. Right then my pupils narrowed to slits, my eyes began glowing an eerie shocking pink, and I felt an incredible burst of energy. I looked back up, as soon as Jasper saw my glowing eyes he gasped, "Oh no" I hardly heard him say it. In one swift move, I kicked Crystal's brother in the lower jaw. Right then he got pissed and struck me in the face, harder. When he did that, my eyes stopped their eerie glow and I fell weak, so weak I fell into Jasper's arms. I looked at him and smiled faintly, his image began to blur and the last thing I heard him say was, "Don't worry"

4

Isis

I awoke in my cabin and found Jasper sitting beside me running his hand through my hair. As he saw me open my eyes, he smiled soothingly. I could see he was worried. I slowly began to recall everything that had happened. I sat up and looked into his icy blue eyes and smiled faintly, "I guess I have a lot to learn," I said. Jasper smiled at me, "Yes, you do" he said. I reached out to hold his hand and smiled, "Yes I do, luckily I have a wonderful teacher," I said. Jasper blushed and smiled faintly, and then he took a deep breath and hugged me. I felt my eyes begin to water, "I don't know where I would be without you," I said. He pulled away and looked at me, "You have to be more careful, Isis, you broke Crystal's wrist and broke her brother's jaw", he said. I tried to hide the pain behind my eyes, but it was hopeless. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out, instead I ended up fighting back bitter tears. Jasper held me close to him, and I grimaced at the gesture because my arm was in pain. He frowned, "Were you hurt?" he asked. I shrugged, "I am not sure, but my arm hurts" I said. He took hold of my arm and moved it, he noticed I grimaced and shook his head, "You dislocated your shoulder," he said. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Relax," he said. I did as I was told, I looked at him and his eyes began glowing an electric lime. His hand began glowing and suddenly it being there was so soothing. His eerie glow stopped and he removed his hand, the pain was gone. "How did you do that? How did you heal me?" I asked. He smiled faintly, as tears began to fill his eyes, "I learned one day, while trying to heal my puppy. He had gotten run over by a car and was unconscious. Sadly, I did not know how to control my powers, and it was too much for him and he died. What was worse was that he had been a gift from my mom, and she had passed away," he said, by this time bitter tears were trickling out of his eyes. "I am sorry," I said.

He smiled faintly, "It is ok," he said. Pain returned to my eyes, "What happened back there, I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill," I said, just beyond a whisper, "How long until I experience that again?" He shrugged, "It is impossible to know. It could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years," he said. I looked down at the floor, "Are you sure it wasn't a one time thing?" I asked. He nodded, "Positive". I looked back at him and smiled faintly, "Are you going to help me through this?" I asked. He responded by hugging me, "I will, don't worry, relax" he said. He tucked me into my bed and he began to run a hand through my hair. I fell asleep not long after; knowing that I would wake up tomorrow to face problems, but I also knew Jasper was with me.

5


End file.
